Rules and Regulations
by mypatronusisahorcrux
Summary: Coming back to his room to find Jyn waiting for him is something Cassian is more than okay with. In fact, he openly welcomes it. Today, however, he's a bit confused by her reading choice. RebelCaptain. Nonsexual Acts of Intimacy Prompts #2


**Author's Note: I wrote this based from a list of Nonsexual Act of Intimacy prompts... This prompt was "Reading a book (or, datapad for the Star Wars universe) together."**

 **I'm RxbxlCaptain on Tumblr... Come say hi!**

Once upon a time, Cassian's room was his safe haven, free of intelligence assignments and other rebels with lists full of recent losses. He could lock the door and no one, save K-2, would attempt to bother him. He used the room to decompress, to compartmentalize horrors he had witnessed, or committed, in his last mission.

Now, Cassian's room was rarely empty when he returned to it. Far from being annoyed at the invasion of privacy, as Cassian would have predicted a year ago, he found himself enjoying it. He savored the human presence in the room, another set of lungs breathing in and out, another mind churning through thoughts and ideas.

More than that, he cherished the time with _her._

Time was a delicacy in the Rebellion, especially for two not-quite lovers who were still learning their way around each other. So, every time Cassian found Jyn Erso, recently named a sergeant in the Rebel Alliance, sitting at his desk or curled up on his bed, he welcomed it. Welcomed her home.

"Evening, Captain," Jyn calls as his door slid open. She shoots him a smile from her place on his bed, a datapad resting on her lap.

"At ease, sergeant," Cassian slowly responds, confused by her use of his rank. "You know, you don't really need the formalities when it's just us."

"Oh, yes, I do. It says so, right…" She scrolls back a few pages on her datapad. "Here. ' _Enlisted and non-commissioned officers should address Alliance officers by title at all times, even in barracks and recreational areas.'_ "

Cassian pauses, halfway through removing his leather jacket, to stare at her, disbelief coloring his gaze. "Are you reading the Alliance handbook?"

Jyn hums her response, flipping back to her previous page.

"Who are you and what have you done with Jyn Erso?"

"That's Sergeant Erso to you, Captain."

Cassian snorts, draping his jacket over his desk chair before moving to join her on the bed. She shifts towards him without removing her eyes from the datapad, settling on his shoulder. His hands sneak around her waist, grabbing the blanket she had laid over her lap.

"Do you think this counts as fraternization?" Jyn asked, skillfully ignoring Cassian's lips wandering along her neck.

"Just don't mention it in an official report and we should be fine."

"And here I thought you lived your life exactly by the book."

"I hear a little rebellion is good for you."

Another page turn. "Now who told you that?"

"You."

Cassian propped his head on her shoulder as she turned to smile at him. His mouth turned up in response, loving the way her eyes melted as she glanced at him. "I tend to say very wise things."

"Now you sound too much like K-2."

Jyn laughed, finally putting down the datapad to face him, her right shoulder still leaning against his left. She gifted him with a quick kiss.

"Really, though," Cassian continued, picking up the discarded datapad. "What are you doing reading the rules and regulations of the Alliance? I don't think anyone outside of high command has read this in its entirety, and that's because they wrote it."

Jyn turns away from him before she shrugs. "Seemed important."

"Most people don't follow half of these regulations anyway, and those that do…" Cassian pauses to consider his next words. "They're rarely anyone's favorite members of the Rebellion."

"It's just that—" The words seem to catch in Jyn's throat. She doesn't need to finish them, though. Cassian already understands. Jyn Erso, hero of the Battle of Scarif and half the reason the Death Star was successfully blown to smithereens, still has a reputation around the Rebellion. Daughter of an Imperial scientist. Rogue. Dangerous. Unreliable.

When she officially enlisted, rebels from the High Command on down raised their eyebrows, having expected her to take the offered freedom and scram, never to be heard from again. The idea that Captain Cassian Andor, one of Draven's best intelligence officers, stood by her side and defended her, helped her integrate into the Rebellion, raised even more. Jyn—by necessity of her life or by personal preference, it was hard to tell anymore—was not a person who enjoyed being followed by stares and whispers wherever she went.

"You want to blend in," Cassian finished for her. She nodded minutely, eyes focused on the far wall. "You don't need to prove you're part of the Rebellion, Jyn."

"Listen," Jyn turned back to Cassian, the fire in her eyes relit. "I know I'm part of the Rebellion. You know. I've convinced the princess and Senator Mothma. But it makes my life easier if the eighty percent of the rebellion that still doubts me don't have any ammunition against me. So I'm reading the rules and regulations."

Cassian nodded. Anything important to her became important to him. "Then let me help," He cut off the beginnings of her protest. "Trust me, I know the difference between rules that should be followed and rules that just make you look like an ass if you follow."

"Inside information really is your specialty, isn't it?"

He grinned back at her. "Perks of being an intelligence officer. Now come here." He pulled her back to him and turned the datapad back on.

Jyn laughed, a sound much younger and more carefree than she normally made. "Are you going to read to me?"

"Yes," Cassian settled in, one hand around her waist, one holding the data pad. "'Article IV: Dress Code.' Most of this is probably completely ignored, honestly…"

Cassian's room was once his haven of silence, of stillness, a cool reprieve from the hot stress of the rebellion after a long day. But now, having Jyn Erso under his arm in his bed, her body warming him inside and out, her laughter punctuating his snide commentary on the official handbook, Cassian couldn't imagine why he ever wanted it any other way.


End file.
